Forum:Quote of the Day
I've started making the quotes of the days for the main page in advance so the blank template isn't there. I would appreciate if someone would help me in this effort. --Protocol Red 02:30, 17 June 2007 (UTC) : 24 Administration was doing a good job keeping ahead, but he seems to have disappeared again. --Proudhug 02:44, 17 June 2007 (UTC) I've taken care of all the Quote of the Days in June.--Protocol Red 15:36, 18 June 2007 (UTC) : Good work, dude! I have a question. Am I to assume that we'll be changing all the quotes each year, or will some of them remain the same? Obviously the "On this day..." feature will remain the same other than new items being added, but the QotD is more the like a Featured Article thing. --Proudhug 15:49, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :: Options: :: (1) Come season 7, we could use a week's worth of quotes from the most recent episode, spanning from the Tuesday after the airing until the Monday night prior to the subsequent airing. This method seems too excessive to me, as finding 7 good and memorable quotes from a single episode seems rather difficult. Also, from January to May, quotes from previous seasons will never be refered to using this strategy, and, therefore, the constituents reading" Quote of the Day" as a way to flashback to the "good ole days" will be screwed. I don't know whether to think that's a good or bad thing, but I'm just throwing it out there. :: (2) Keep everything we got so far, but have users nominate a weekly "Featured Quote." Same rules "Featured Article" nominations apply, and since it's heck of a lot easier than writing a featured article (since the quotes are basically superpartial transcripts of an episode), it may also generate more user participation, citing the 20 edit prereq for voting. :: (3) Somewhat of a tangent from the rest of the topic, but we could also ensure that the "On This Day" feature is working in conjunction with "Quote of the Day." For example, on May 18, require the quote to be from the episode that aired that day (Day 3 11:00am-12:00pm). That will actually make the "Quote of the Day" a literal term. :: Combine the options, reject one/some of them, whatever. --Deege515 17:02, 18 June 2007 (UTC) : Unfortunately, I don't think any of your suggestions would work. As you said, the first suggestion excludes previous episodes, not to mention all of the comics, novels and games which have many memorable quotes. The voting thing wouldn't work, since the other six quotes that week can be merely added by anyone without voting. And as for correlating OTD and QOTD, I don't see how it'd be even possible. The majority of the days of the year don't have episodes, or even EU material released that day. Additionally, some days have multiple releases. Five different episodes have aired on January 15th, for example. --Proudhug 17:40, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :: In option 2, I'm talking about having the users vote on the quote, on top of the unilaterally-decided daily quote. I'm going for legitimacy here: more people agreeing on the quote means, well, it is indeed a "memorable quote." That quote outranks the other quotes that were decided by a single person. The process is exactly like the featured article/regular article process. Any one person can write any article, but it takes several people to agree upon whether that writing is actually good. (Eh, whatever, I don't exactly buy it myself. Just arguing theoretically.) :: As for the third option, I'm fully aware that not all 365 days have episodes that go along with it. I'm just saying that for the days that do have episodes that aired with them, make it so the quote of the day comes from an episode-- any episode-- airing on that day. I just thought it would be neat to know or be reminded that on this (theoretical) day, 2 years ago, Jack Bauer said, "We're running out of time!" There shouldn't be a problem with that. --Deege515 19:10, 18 June 2007 (UTC) I think that maybe we should have, say, George Mason week, with all George Mason quotes on the week of the anniversary of his death, and Hell Gate week on the anniversary of its publication. Any comments? --Protocol Red 21:36, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :Good idea. We also need an archive of the comments so we are not repeating quotes in 3 or 4 months. ---CWY2190talk 21:49, 20 June 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe we could have a star or something next to a quote whenever it has been on so we can know. I'll start putting toghether an archive of the quotes that have been chosen since January 1 --Protocol Red 22:12, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :::I have completed my log of the 38 quotes currently in templates. I modified the Featured Article template to fit the Quote of the Day. Take a look: < :::It is under the name "Template:QOD" and can be entered by "QOD" in (QOD for Quote of Day, I dont have it toghether here so the template doesn't pop up) and if you add a Quote to the queue of the quotes kindly add this template to all locations of the quote (Episode Guide, Character(s) Page(s), Quote Pages, etc...) I have all the quotes currently on file with the template--Protocol Red 23:53, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Woah, woah, wait, what?? Protocol Red, this isn't how things are done here. I appreciate your initiative, but creating a template and plugging it repeatedly into dozens of articles without even waiting for any feedback on your idea is not a good idea. First off, there's absolutely no need to flag every single Quote of the Day every single time each one appears. There are lots of days of the year and eventually this will mean every single quote will have the damn thing. I don't see repeating quotes becoming an issue, even if it does happen every so often, but even if it were, a simple list somewhere of recently used ones would suffice, rather than littering the entire site with this little template. Secondly, since the QotD isn't voted upon, it shouldn't be treated like a Featured Article. Any old Joe can come and add any old QotD he wants to any date he wants. It reflects nothing of the community, per se, so being featured isn't really anything prestigious. These template need to be removed. --Proudhug 02:55, 21 June 2007 (UTC) : There are far too many of those quote bar templates around. I don't see the need for all of those. Worse, they alter the layout of the quotes and interrupt the articles unnecessarily. This is one of those things that sounds good in theory, but when put into practice, only disturbs the normal order of articles. – Blue Rook 06:51, 21 June 2007 (UTC)talk ::I removed the text from the template so it is blank now. Sorry about the troubles. I've started to make a computer archive of the quotes so people can cross-reference with that. It is under Wiki 24:Quotes of the Day. Apologies again. --Protocol Red 19:43, 21 June 2007 (UTC) : Well, we're all learning here. Next time, just be sure to await feedback before doing anything major like this. --Proudhug 01:33, 22 June 2007 (UTC) In Wiki 24:Quotes of the Day, I've started to archive the actual quotes. I have episodes and character(s) involved noted for all archived QOD's and I could really use some help from the other users. I've done May 21-31. The month of June is the only not done part of templates currently filled. If you make any QOD's, please add the info as shown in the Quotes of the Day page. --Protocol Red 03:21, 24 June 2007 (UTC) : It's looking good. It'll be a nice, easy way of verifying if a quote's already been used. --Proudhug 03:30, 24 June 2007 (UTC) In Quotes of the Days, I have completed ALL QOD's on record. Help on making QOD's and entering them into the log. --Protocol Red 00:19, 27 June 2007 (UTC) : Um, I've been doing the Quote of the day for the past month or so, and that hasn't been a problem, but as I'm going away for a month on the 25th it would be nice if someone would make a concious effort to assign the Quotes after I leave. Also, even though I've made the Quote template for today, and I saved it, its not showing up on teh main page. Can someone explain to me why this problem is there and how do fix it? MoChan 16:14, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Sometimes you need to do a hard refresh to see changes, sometimes it's just stubborn and comes up in it's own good time. If you or anyone else wants to save some time and effort, it may be easier to put up a bunch of quotes at once for the upcoming days and weeks, rather than one each day. --Proudhug 04:05, 25 July 2007 (UTC)